


amortizing one's assets (or not)

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Finch considers downsizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amortizing one's assets (or not)

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Reese. 

He did.

Not liking him was not the problem. Or perhaps it was. 

He didn’t not like him. And that was problematic. Very problematic. 

If anyone should know without a doubt that getting attached to things was a bad idea, it was Finch, and he had held to that mode of thinking for a very long time now. But then there was John and things shifted. Because anyone who can glance into a camera and stare into your soul was definitely worth bending the rules for. 

But now John was hurt. It was the second time this week. Finch was beginning to realize that one day it wouldn’t be an easy suture and some off time. It would be a dead body lying in an alleyway somewhere while he shouted helpless over the intercom. 

He thought briefly about downsizing before pushing some of the younger man’s hair off his forehead, careful not to wake him.

Downsizing would have to wait.


End file.
